The present invention relates to a kind of mattress, and more specifically relates to a kind of health care air-flow heating/cooling mattress.
A mattress available nowadays is usually a foam mattress or a spring coil mattress. Another kind of mattress called an air bed which is formed by an air bag is also available in the market. An air bed is much more desired by a person or a patient who needs to stay on the bed for most of the time. It is because an air bed is usually softer. However, since an air bed is poorly ventilated and contacts a large surface area of the body, users may easily develop sores and feel hot and stuffy, and may even suffer from rashes and acnes. Moreover, it is also not easy to turn the body on the air bed. Therefore, an air bed has poor applicability. Furthermore, due to the specialty of human body which has skin cells that can breathe and which has capillary vessels of the skin stretching like a net, a large area of skin cells on the back of the body are pressurized for a long period of time during sleep due to large surface contact between the mattress and the back of the body that lies on the mattress. As a result, the capillary vessels are pressurized and the blood flow is blocked, thereby causing the skill cells to be fall short of oxygen and blood supply. Sleeping quality will be seriously affected under these sleeping conditions, and thus decreasing the immunity of the body as well and lowering the general quality of life.